Participation of senior oncology faculty in the Pediatric Oncology Group. It is proposed that the senior faculty will continue their participation in this group with assistance particularly in the design of new protocols for non-lymphocytic leukemia, bone marrow transplantation, double half body in rhabdomyosarcoma and neuroblastoma. Patient accrual and participation in group protocols will continue at a vigorous level. The glucocorticoid receptor laboratory, which has been organized and has begun to function will begin correlation of receptor studies with other clinical features of the leukemia cells studies as measured in other laboratories.